1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window sill extension apparatus wherein the same is arranged to extend usable space relative to a window sill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window sill and projecting flanges of that type provide limited supporting surface to accommodate various items such as plant pots and the like. Prior art structure to provide for window sill extension surface is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,114 to Pacca wherein a "C" shaped channel is defined between biased plates deflected towards one another to secure a window sill therebetween. Shortcomings of the Pacca patent limit accommodation of window sills of various thicknesses as opposed to the instant invention permitting fixed securement of a variety of window sill structure arranged for reception within a top and bottom plate structure of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,451 to Gordon sets forth a plate member mounted to a triangulated bracket construction that is secured to a vertical wall surface oriented below the window sill structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,880 to Fortunato sets forth a shelf extender wherein a generally "C" shaped clamp is arranged to receive threaded locking rods directed through a bottom plate member into a bottom surface of the clamp structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved window sill extension apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a window sill and accessory organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.